Ramen
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Um... What can be hot? For Kai it is sex. For Uruha? You'll see.  Yaoi Kai/Uruha, the GazettE


Puć is the Author. I just translated it into English for you.

Enjoy!

Kai came home after long day spent on running through the city. From the recording studio to the rehearsal room, to the manager's office, and all other places where people that had something to do with the upcoming concert worked - to put it bluntly: the _band_. Kai shook his head, exasperated. He understood that the leader always had more responsibilities, but in the end: there were five of them! If every one of the musicians did at least one thing, everything would have been gone much faster and drummer needn't do everything on his own; the day would end quicker.

When the leader arrived home he didn't even look at the clock hanging on the wall, although he _had_ liked it a few years ago, religiously glancing it at to check the time. He got it once for a birthday and it was extraordinary that the coming of each full hour clock it declared pieces of songs from his favorite bands. The drummer sighed. He'd probably never find out what snippets of music accompanied the morning's hours.

Kai dumped his shoes near the door and turned straight into the kitchen.

"And this is supposed to be the _wonderful_ life of a j-rock star..." he muttered sarcastically, opening the fridge with one hand while the other loosened his tie. He bent down to pull out something to eat, and suddenly felt someone behind him. Kai immediately straightened, terrified, which only resulted in his slamming against the edge of the refrigerator.

"Fuck...!" he hissed, backing away.

"Don't hurt yourself." And at that moment he knew who he was dealing with.

"Uruha?" he muttered, confused, massaging the top of his head. "What are you doing here?"

The guitarist smiled and opened the fridge again, pulling out a bag of ice and handing it to Kai.

"I came to help you," he finally said as he walked over to the counter and leaned back on it. Kai snorted and shook his head at the blond.

"Some help you are," he stated, joking. The guitarist stood comfortably, his crossed legs at the ankles.

"Really now? If it wasn't for me, you would have big lump on your forehead. How would you look at the show, hmm?" he smirked.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even _need_ to worry about a lump," Kai corrected. Uruha strolled over to the drummer, his steps snail-paced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Let me to make it up to you?" asked the man, standing close to him and looking into his eyes. Kai quickly licked his lips.

"Depends on what you're going to do," he whispered. Uruha's hips lifted.

"You know... I like it _hot_," he smirked. Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he muttered. "It can be hot..." He arched his neck slightly so as to reach the Uruha's mouth. The guitarist didn't protest. He wrapped his arms around the leader's waist and deepened the kiss. At some point, the men heard something clatter to the floor.

"Mmm, what was that?" Uruha muttered softly against Kai's mouth. The drummer placed his hands on his partner's neck.

"Ice- ice fell. It was nothing," Kai muttered. Uruha gave the leader a few short kisses, then shrugged off the brunet's hands, grabbing them with his own limb.

"Come on," he said quietly. Kai looked at him with questioning eyes, but the guitarist said nothing more. Instead the man pulled him out of the kitchen.

They found the living room; Uruha led Kai to the couch and ordered him to sit down with a single gesture.

"Wait a minute," he murmured. Kai watched the blond, smiling at him, as he disappeared into the kitchen once more. The leader leaned back comfortably, breathing deeply, stretching the top of his shirt buttons. He didn't even know why he felt so hot; he didn't know how much time he'd spent on the couch, waiting for Uruha. It had to have taken a while because when the man was again close, Kai realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Uruha," he muttered, looking at the man in amazement. _Wait a minute..._

It seemed to him that they had just something started, and now they would finish it... But Uruha merely place two bowls of soup before him, smiling broadly, and sat down beside the drummer on the couch.

"Well, what are you looking at?" he asked cheerfully. "Here, hot ramen!"

Kai's eyes widened. So that was- And he had been so _stupid_!

"You didn't think that I was talking about- Kai, you pervert!" Uruha laughed as Kai scratched his head. Thinking back on it, Uruha didn't exactly specify what he had meant by "I like it hot." The drummer smiled sheepishly, realizing his mistake.

"_Baka_," Urua muttered, chuckling.

And at that, they began to eat their soup

"Kai?"

"Mhmm?"

"You know… when I said 'I like it hot'..."

"Yeah...?"

"I didn't just mean ramen."


End file.
